<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explosive by XxVioletxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478072">Explosive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVioletxX/pseuds/XxVioletxX'>XxVioletxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Past, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVioletxX/pseuds/XxVioletxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter, Fuse, Fitzroy is the newest legend on the block. His bombastic and charismatic personality leaves the other legends feeling all sorts of emotions. Though for Azure, his personality should come with a few warnings. Fuse always means well, but will he be able to navigate Azure's minefield of a personality?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/ Azure | Marina Shae, Fuse| Walter Fitzroy/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Explosive Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My OC's past is dark and may be triggers to some of you, I will make sure to put a note at the beginning of chapters that discuss these triggers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The booming of the music drummed the steady beat of my heart. I smiled alongside Ajay as we watched in amusement at the latest legend-- Fuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were finally back on Kings Canyon, the place where it all began for most of us and where it will begin for our bombastic legend. As the people cheered the music died down only slightly while Fuse walked across the ships deck with the cameras following. He had light skin that looked to be worn by years of fighting. I heard rumors that he was one of the elitists in the bone cages with Salvo. The mustache that he dawned seemed to fit his whole look as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Walter Fitzroy.” boomed a voice as the music stopped completely. The silence was loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked to Ajay as the screens glitched on the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on? Is there a power shortage?" I asked as I looked back at the ship in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure, but I ain't got a good feeling 'bout it." Ajay replied as she too looked on in worry. Mirage and Gibraltar walked over to us and looked on in confusion. We all hoped that it was just a small malfunction in the system but there was this feeling that I felt and i'm sure everyone else felt it as well, but something bad was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it all happened. An echoing voice rose above everything else-- a woman's voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship's weapons then booted up and began to turn them towards us. I looked on in horror as everyone else started to scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She isn't actually going to shoot those at us right?" Mirage asked, fear prevalent in his voice as he took a step back. Ajay turned around and yelled for everyone to start evacuating. Yet, as she called out the blasts started coming in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One blast had landed only feet from where we stood. Ajay quickly grabbed the young girl that was beside us and started running to safety. I urged everyone else to follow Ajay. I looked behind us and saw a part of the ship had blown up. The canon barrage stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden events and laughed a little out of unease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good play Wally, but ya know? Every show needs an </span>
  <em>
    <span>explosive </span>
  </em>
  <span>finish.” The lady said calmly before everything was cut short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere there came explosions from behind us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where the hell are those coming from?" I yelled as I ran toward Makoa, he pointed to the now crumbling mountain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She implanted bombs into the mountain?" I yelled again as everyone around us was scattering trying to reach safety. The noise was so loud I could barely think. Today could have gone any which way, but it decided to choose the route to hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As debris flew through the air I saw one huge chunk fly towards the ship. I watched in disbelief as it crashed into it causing a gaping hole. The ship began to lose altitude and started a crash course to the side of Kings Canyon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't good." I said to myself as I watched the ship make contact with the ground. Everything then became dusty and I couldn't see anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The people around me also stopped their screaming and stood paralyzed to the ground. Each person then tentatively looked around trying to assess the damage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily each legend that was on the field had coms and so I reached out to everyone to see where they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey everyone, y'all still alive?" I asked as a small laugh came out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything's alright on my end." Ajay said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Same here." Gibraltar answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have people who are injured with me." Came Bloodhound's voice. Ajay answered them and had them bring the injured to her station that she was setting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to check out the crash site." I said as I began walking towards the damaged ship. I made sure to direct people to Ajay's care as I went along. There were few critically damaged people which was a miracle in itself considering what had just happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I walked I was pontificating on whether or not I wanted to give an earful to the Syndicate or if I wanted to give an earful to our newest legend. Either way someone was going to answer my questions. This was supposed to be a family event that showed the unification of two companies. Yet this Maggie person from Salvo ended up creating a huge discourse. This sort of event would probably ripple for the next several weeks. Hopefully the Syndicate can ease the trouble soon. It would be in everyone's best interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well well well, what do we have here?” I questioned as I came up to the base of the wrecked ship. Putting my hands on my hips I looked up and saw that the upper portion of the ship was on fire and ashes were falling. My breath hitched slightly and my heart raced in my chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” I whispered to myself as I tried to calm my shaking figure. “This isn’t the time to get caught up in feelings.” I said as I continued to look around to see if there was anyone in the vicinity that needed help. "I've done this plenty of times." I joked as I shook my head and smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creaking of the ship was a low rumble as I walked the edge of the base. Kicking stone to the side I was approaching the end of the northern side. The fires that were spread out over the place created heaps of smoke and I traveled further into the crash site the smoke became heavier and heavier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I continued walking there was the sound of a voice up ahead. My eyes widened as I picked up the pace to see who was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyone there?" I called into the smoke as I continued to walk forward being careful not to step on anything or anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Over here-" they replied while coughing. I followed their voice and soon I found someone laying on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh finally, will ya give me a hand here friend?" The man asked.  My eyes widened at who was under the MRVN and rubble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well would ya look who it is," I said as I rushed over and began to pull the pieces of rubble and metal off of him. "That was quite the entrance you made there." I laughed as I pulled him up and onto his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn't quite the entrance I had planned but definitely made an impression on the public." He said as he dusted himself off and laughed. "Well we should get back to your friends now eh?" He said as he walked back the way I had come. I nodded and followed after him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, it seemed that you knew me, but I don't know you." Fuse stated as he looked over his shoulder and looked at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, my name's Azure." I said tentatively as I smiled lightly at him. He nodded his head on confirmation and continued walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did say anything else and that left me wondering what he could be thinking about. There definitely was a handful of events that had happened today that he could have been thinking about anyone of those situations. Although if anything I would guess that he was thinking about Maggie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, who was this Maggie person?" I asked, Fuse stopped walking and just stood in front of me. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have asked that question. It was a moment before Fuse turned to me with a smile on his face before he replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were friends."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trainees & Trainers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two is here! make sure to like and leave a comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days after the incident. The Syndicate had moved the tournament day so then they could put some work into the known Kings Canyon. Over the several years the place that I had come to call home had quickly turned into something completely different. Slums were no longer the greasy, unclean, and infested place it used to be. Due to Fitzroy’s inference into the games it had completely gone under and was no longer the old place it used to be. Although the new look that Kings Canyon has become seemed to be better for battling. Though, Third parties were more a pain in the ass than ever before. When rotation ended within the crash site it was a place of mayhem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To get into shape before the big tournament the Syndicate had us run a few practice rounds for the public. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright let’s teach these pups how we did it back in our day.” Fitzroy said to Horizon who gave a small laugh. Fudr walked across the runway towards the ship some followed while others still waited. The younger contestant looked at him in annoyance, his ego basically suffocating those around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuh think he would take it down a notch, yuh know?” Ajay said in my ear as I crossed my arms. The two of us had agreed that after the incident a couple days ago that Fitzroy would be a problem to some of the younger contestants. I didn’t want to believe it but he definitely was the type of person to wear his ego with pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope that we’ll be able to get used to it, he is the newest legend anyways.” I scoffed because I knew that it would take all of us a long time to get used to his bodacious attitude. “I just hope that for his sake Bloodhound and Caustic don’t drown him in his own attitude. Caustic has a short temper but with Bloodhound I’m not too sure the two could get along. Bloodhound is so quiet and mysterious while Fuse,” I paused and looked at Ajay expectantly. “Well you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ajay laughed and nodded her head. “Oh I know what just yuh mean there.” we smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of Bloodhound, where are they?” I asked as I scanned the runway. Given that the Apex Legends were mentors to the younger contestant it would make sense for all of us to be here making sure that those under care were ready for the mock fight that was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that yuh mention it, I'm not sure where they are.” Ajay said as she too scanned the area. The ship then started to whir, Gibraltar raised his hands and started to guide everyone onto the ship that would carry us across the leviathan filled waters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully they get here soon, cause we’re departing in 5.” I said as I went onto the ship. The chatter of everyone on the ship was muffled by the whirring of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked to one far corner of the ship where it was less crowded and I saw a couple of my trainees headed my way. I smiled inwardly at them. They were becoming great legends and I hope that within the next couple of months one of them may become the next legend. I tried not to have favorites but there was one girl in particular that seemed to have potential over the others. I couldn’t help but hope that she was the next one to become the next Apex Legend. Though on the same hand I dreaded the day when I would have to go against my trainees. We were all here for our own purposes and mine was to simply hold the title of ‘Apex Predator’-- Like my mentor before me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Azure, hey what’s up?” the trainee, Raylin, asked. He was almost a old as I was but considering that he passed basics a few months ago he was still considered a trainee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ray, yeah not much has been happening.” I replied as I smiled at the group of trainees that were in front of me. “Did you and the others do training this morning like I told ya to?” I asked, I already had an idea as to who had done it and who hadn’t but I wanted to test them to see what they would say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah actually, not sure who else was there, I was too busy trying to perfect my Wingman shots.” Ray said as he scratched the back of his neck and smiled widely. I only nodded in response. I knew by the looks from the other he hadn’t done his training. There was only so much I could do, so I let it go, he would make his own decisions for his own journey, I was only a guide.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you Felicia?” I asked as I looked over to the auburn haired girl-- my star trainee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah, I did some training but I woke up late this morning so I wasn’t able to get in as much as I wanted too.” She said with a shy smile. She was usually quiet and reserved most of the time, but an absolute killer of a shot when in the ring. Many people here and within the syndicate believe her to be the darling of the outlands. A cute face and a badass attitude sure helped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then--” I was cut off by someone tapping on my shoulder diverting my attention. Felicia smiled behind me brightly, a slight blush on her cheeks. Turning around I saw the familiar glass goggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloodhound!” I said cheerily as I hugged them, “You made it on time, where were you?” I asked as they nodded towards me and my trainees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some challenges but it is taken care of now.” They said as they leaned against the hanger wall. Artur, their raven, was perched above their head looking down on everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lowered my voice to make sure that they could only hear me, “what type of challenges?” I inquired as they looked at me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always a mystery with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later when there is no one else around.” They replied as they patted me on the head. I smiled and shook my head. Whatever had made Bloodhound late seemed like it was important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Imma just take a guess here, but does it have to do with the events from Fuse's entrance?" I raised a brow at them, they didn't respond for a couple seconds and the longer the silence grew the more I realized that I was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are blessed with </span>
  <span>Mímir’s </span>
  <span>knowledge and wisdom felagi fighter." Bloodhound stated as they looked to the hanger entrance that was now closing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well what can I say, I'm just better I suppose." I giggled as the ship ascended into the air. The ship's floor became unstable and I stumbled forwards. Bloodhound grabbed my shoulders and made sure I was steady on my feet before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still unstable in a ship felagi fighter?” Bloodhound said as they looked at me through their darkened goggles. I turned a shade darker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been since I stopped training under you?” I questioned as I averted my gaze from them. The small laughter that emitted from them lightened the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been several years since you have left my side felagi fighter, you now taka your own journey.” They said as they stood up straight. “I must see to my own now.” Without another word they left and went to see their own trainees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to my trainees I clapped my hands together and smiled widely at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to put your training to the test!” They all groaned in unison at my jovial tone but were eager to get in the field. Today would be a testament to how well I had trained them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were all nervous.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Yet Deadly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tag teaming shouldn't be allowed, but the name of the game is to win. Plus, there's no rules against it. So why not!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ship had an alarm going off and the trainees that were huddled together were looking around the area clearly confused. Since this ship was used in practice rounds there was not enough room for everyone to move around. Pushing past other people I wanted to get to my trainees to tell them what was going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, we’re coming up to Kings Canyon now, that alarm that you hear signals the opening of the hanger door. Now, normally under other circumstances screens would show who your team members are but this is an all for one round.” I yelled over the loudness of the ship, the all for one arounds were my least favourite due to their hectic nature, but it’s what the Syndicate wanted to give the public for today. “Does anyone know what an All for One Tournament is?” I asked as my trainees looked at me in earnest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An All for One Tournament uses holo bullets, made by mirage, and exo suits. It’s like the Gauntlet and Apex Tournaments mixed together without the actual death part!” Felicia said with a small smile on her lips. I nodded my head proudly at her attentiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, now choose who you want to be your partner for this round and suit up, the hanger door opens in 10.” I said as I watched everyone start to look around and talk to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tap on my shoulder that drew my attention, turning I saw Fuse standing behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, what’s up?” I asked as I turned my attention to the older legend. Though he wasn’t much older than I was myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah not much mate, but I was wonderin’ if your group here wants to tag team with my pups?” He asked as I looked at my group. I considered the idea and thought that it would be a good idea. There were no official rules in an All for One Round and oftentimes there would be teaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye sure, why not.” I said as I nodded in response. Turning back to my trainees I got their attention. “Alright, come here and huddle together.” I smiled deviously as my trainees gathered around me. “Here’s the game plan, looks like we’re teaming up with old man Fuse here and his trainees.” I started with a sly smile on my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought that there wasn't supposed to be a legend tag teaming in All for One?” Raylin asked confused about why I was talking about tag teaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tag teaming happens all the time in All for One, though it isn’t allowed it still happens. What I want you to do though is to not team up with his trainees.” I stated, to which they all looked clearly confused. But before they could ask any questions I told them why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see, I like that idea!” Felicia said with the same sly grin on her face. The others agreed with the genius idea. All we had to do was stay ‘alive’ till the very end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Fuse I smiled and walked over to the area where the exo suits were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You excited? This would be your first All for One round right?” I asked as he too prepared to jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right there.” He said followed by a hearty laugh, “Hey, I hope I don’t have a bad rep here considering what had happened the other day.” He said with a sheepish grin on his face though his tone helped a hint of remorse. I didn’t say anything at first I had to admit that what had happened a few days ago was a big incident, and though it wasn't because of him, his rep on Salvo didn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure not everyone feels the same way as I know some of us do.” I finally said as I patted his shoulder and walked back to my group. The alarm began again and the locks on the hanger door unhooked and the door slowly opened up. The air in the hanger became slightly harder to breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the hanger  began to line up and I ended up being behind Wattson. She was a new legend, but she had a few more years of trainee practice than Fuse had. The life of an Apex Legend was difficult, but the abhorrent training to become the next apex Legends was on another level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey remember when we were in their place?” I asked Wattson to which she nodded her head in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lives and activities we did to become the next Apex legend were crazy. My papa should have talked to the Syndicate to see if there was a better process.” she laughed as she turned back around moving forwards, closer to the hanger exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah really, training under Bloodhound seemed easy, but the process was excruciating.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought as I was now standing at the edge of the dropship. I was teamed with Raylin and Felicia while the other three were teamed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felicia, you’re the jumpmaster here.” I stated to which she paled significantly. I knew she was nervous about being a jump master but it was easier for her to learn here than to learn when the Tournaments were real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll land at the Crash Site.” Felicia pointed in the direction of the site and we all nodded. I looked back to my other group and gave a wink. Naiomi, Dart, and Wykes nodded and I jumped out of the ship. I followed Felicia as she guided us towards Crash Site.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we flew through the air I couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. All of my hard work over the last few months to try and train these individuals into something worthy of an Apex Legends. Their final test would be the two days after the Masters league-- my league. They were Gold league but soon enough they would put their abilities to the test to rank up to Platinum. I had hoped that they would all make it but these tournaments were hard, there could only be so many that could advance. I just hoped that at least one of my trainees could make it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>